1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to refrigerated food and drink storage units, and in particular, to the control assembly therefore, and even more particularly to the mounting arrangement for the control board and display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators and coolers for the cold storage of food and beverages are well known and can come in full-size standup units or compact, under-cabinet units. Modern unit typically have electronic controls for setting and regulating interior temperatures as well as for controlling ancillary features such as lighting, ice making and system monitoring functions.
Such controls are typically mounted inside the cabinet at a location attempting to make the user interface (control buttons, displays, etc) readily accessible and visible to the consumer. However, it is often the case the control interface is not user-friendly for the consumer.
One problem with controls having a display or illuminated buttons is to provide the proper lighting so that the display and/or buttons can be viewed easily. This can be simply a matter of selecting the appropriate level of cabinet lighting and/or selecting a suitably intense display component, such as an LCD or otherwise. However, it is often desired for to illuminate indicate engraved, embossed or printed on a glass panel with a back light. These illuminated “buttons” or “touch pads” provide an aesthetically pleasing interface and are readily visible when properly illuminated.
More and more, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used for this application because of their small size and low cost. Yet, it is important that the LEDs be positioned in the correctly in proximity to the display panel so that the proper amount of light is directed to the “button” so that it is properly illuminated. In correct positioning can lead to no or inadequate illumination or to the LED being visible to the consumer. And, when multiple “buttons” or in close proximity to one another, it is import that light for one does not corrupt that of another in color, intensity or otherwise. Proper positioning of the LEDs can thus make assembly of the control cumbersome and costly.
Another problem that arises with control interfaces of this type pertains to the activation of the button, which is usually achieved using a capacitive sensor triggered by a change in local capacitance or reaching a threshold capacitance at the location display panel. The display panel is typically glass or other non-electrically conductive material. The sensor is mounted to the control board behind the display panel. Thus, much like the LEDs, it is important for the sensor to be located properly in proximity to the button area of the display panel, especially when there are multiple “buttons” close together. Manufacturing and assembly is thus further complicated.
Accordingly, a control assembly and arrangement for mounting the control board and display panel is needed.